Keep Your Friends Close
by BeckyAdams
Summary: New idea not really based on anything from the aired episodes so far. Eventual Nick and Jess in later chapters. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**My thanks to Zoe who helped me come up with an idea for my first new girl fanfic. I've been meaning to do one for a while now but could never really think of a good idea, also I have been busy writing for other shows recently. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear what you think. I will update this as often as is possible with my busy schedule. I don't own new girl or the song used in this chapter. It just fitted with Jess too well to miss out.**

* * *

><p>Jess knew what she had done was wrong, but what she couldn't figure out was how she let herself get into this situation in the first place. How did she get here? Was she actually going mad? Jess wanted answers to all these questions but she knew that finding them would not be easy at all.<p>

Jess approached the house. She wondered how she was going to creep through the front door. For a number of days now she had been secretly spying on the property from behind a tree on the opposite sidewalk. She was determined to find a way in whatever it cost her. But what was it that Jess was so interested in? She knew that the owner of the house must have been rich as they had got a fair bit of new technology. And all this was only what she could see in the front room.

Jess that decided it was no or never. She approached the house, being careful as to check that there was no body around. The one person she did not have to worry about was the owner she knew full well that he was at work on the night shift; she really had been playing close attention to his schedule over the past few weeks. This all came in handy as she also knew where he kept the spare key. Jess carefully slid her under the mat and felt for the small jagged object. Her hand reached the key; she lifted it up and yelled "Got Ya" before quickly covering her mouth in the realisation that she was meant to be keeping as silent as was possible for Jessica Day. The key fit in the door perfectly. _Well of course it does_ she thought to herself; it does belong to this door. Slowly but with every inch of confidence Jess opened the door and shuffled inside. Making sure she closed the door behind her, she continued down the long dark hallway but stopped when she was a light coming through the crack in one of the doorways. How could anyone be home? She questioned to herself. Adamant that there couldn't be anyone but herself here she walked tip toed over to see where the light was coming from. The door creaked open, when she pushed it gently, only to reveal a small fish tank with a rather large goldfish inside.

"Well hello there Mr. Fish. How are you today?"

"I'm very well thank you Miss Day" she responded to herself using what Jess would call her fish voice.

"That's good then" As she made this last statement Jess' attention was drawn to the rather large TV on the wall over the fire. It must have been only seconds but Jess felt herself fall into a trance and she began to sing to herself

"_Now I've had the time of my life"_

Jess remembered the time when she had first sat down with her Nick, Schmitt and coach to watch Dirty Dancing. She had loved spending that time with them at such a low point of her life. To this day jess could not understand why she had found comfort in the movie: but it had just seemed to make everything better. She finished singing and returned her thought to the real reason she had entered a seemingly strange house that was not her own.

Jess strolled over to the staircase carefully placing one foot in front of the other and climbing one step at a time. She glanced around spotting a couple of pictures on the wall. She took a look at each one in turn before continuing across the vast landing. Once at the other end she headed straight for a window in the corner of the room and stood there for a few minutes just staring out of it at the busy street below. At that moment she heard a key turn in the front door. Jess panicked. What was she going to do? She could be stupid enough to go into someone else's house and then be caught in the act. As quickly and quietly as she could, Jess scurried into the nearest closet hoping that they person would leave and she would be free to escape without being caught.

As much as this is what she wanted to happen, sadly she was disappointed. The footsteps continued up the stairs and entered the room where Jess was hiding. It was 2 men and it was clear to jess that they were more than just friends.

Instinctively Jess let out a loud gasp, giving away her cover. The first man, the taller of the two, walked over and opened the cupboard door.

"JESS?"

She was speechless. Staring back at her was the one person who she had been trying to avoid, ironically given the fact she had broken into his house not half an hour earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have twitter you can also comment there and follow me beckyyadams<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go with chapter 2. This took a long time to write as I am still not one hundred percent sure of how exactly the different characters would react in the given situations. Also I would like to say a huge thank you to Zoe who proof read this chapter and made a couple of suggestions for improvement. So in order to thank her please make sure you check out her writing her account is MsZola. Thank you for taking the time to read this and please review.**

* * *

><p>"Spencer?" Why was she so shocked to see him? It was his house after all.<p>

"JESS, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Spencer said panicking, as he looked over his shoulder, trying to hide the man standing behind him.

"Well I realised that I had left all of my favourite photos here when I moved out"

"SO WHY DID YOU NOT JUST PHONE AND ASK ME LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"

"I didn't want to have to face you again...I've moved on" She muttered the last part of the sentence, hoping that in his anger he wouldn't notice that she'd moved on from him so quickly, especially since he had been her first proper relationship in years.

Luckily for Jess, Spencer was more preoccupied on finding his mystery guest than on what she was actually saying. So with that he left Jess in the closet where she had been found and stumbled out of the room still in shock. Jess followed as quickly as she could and found Spencer with his 'friend'. She was shocked, even more shocked than she was when she was caught in a closet.

"So what's going on here then" She spoke in her usual innocent little voice. Nick had always said that he had admired that about her. He loved the way that she could make anything sound like it was said by a small child. He loved her innocence and that was one of the reasons why they had become so close when she moved into his flat. Nick knew that with the personality clashes between Schmidt and Winston, Jess would need somebody to keep her company. However, he soon realised that little Jess was not so 'normal' herself.

"I'm David, nice to meet you. And you are?"

"I'm Jess"

The awkwardness between Jess and Spencer had David thinking that something more had happened between them. Although, he was sure that he and Spencer were in a relationship now. Maybe he was making things seem worse than they are?

Who is this Spencer and why were you two making out before"

"We weren't, you must be mistaken" replied Spencer sternly as he turned to his new boyfriend, hoping that somehow he could read his mind and remain quiet. He didn't want to have to explain himself to Jess.

"Now, I know I dated you Spencer but I'm not that stupid" Jessica was now getting upset as she knew what she had seen and was not prepared to be told otherwise, especially by someone who had cheated on her only six months ago. He had no right to tell her what to do. He was the one who betrayed her.

"You better not tell anyone about this Jess"

"You can't keep this a secret forever you know"

Briefly, Spencer glanced behind him to check that David was out of earshot before he grabbed Jess and pulled her face within inches of his own. Jess was panicking; she was suddenly faced with her ex-boyfriend, demanding her to keep her mouth shut.

"You tell no one Jessica, you hear me? Or I will come and find you"

"This is too big of a secret for me to keep, Spencer. If you're gay, sooner or later, people will find out"

"They won't" he shouted. Spencer quickly pushed Jess into the closet where he had found her and locked her there.

What was Jess going to do? She couldn't get out and nobody would ever believe her anyways. Yes, it would have been embarrassing for her to have an ex-boyfriend who had a new boyfriend, but she would have had to explain to somebody what had happened. She lived with three other guys. How could she keep that a secret from them? She had become extremely close to them and they told each other everything. The only thing that they were not aware of was the increasing closeness between Cece and Schmidt.

"Where's Jess?" David asked as Spencer reappeared.

"She went home. Her roommates called and said she needed to be home ASAP"

"That's a shame I would have liked to have been able to get to know her better"

"Maybe another time" Said Spencer hoping that Jess wouldn't make too much noise as he didn't want David to know that he was keeping her hostage.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of sitting in the dark closet, Jess suddenly realised that Spencer had failed to notice one thing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She scrolled quickly through her contacts and hovered over Nick's name. If she had to tell anyone, it had to be Nick. It was obvious he cared for her. Even after several attempts at deny Cece's theory, she had to admit, that they had chemistry. Since they first met, Jess had always liked Nick. She felt something for him, however much she tried to conceal it, it would keep arising. There was no escaping her feelings.<br>All of this added together made Jess realise that she needed to tell Nick how she felt. However, she would first have to find a way out of the situation. Although she had not been physically hurt by Spencer she needed comfort and the only person she wanted that from was Nick Miller.

She selected his number and held the phone to her ear, being careful to talk quietly, so as not to alert Spencer. After what seemed like an eternity he finally answered

"Hey Jess, where are you? Schmidt and Winston are both out and I'm in the apartment all alone"

"I'm at Spencer's house" Fear consumed her voice as she whispered, as tears streamed down her face. Upon hearing Nicks voice all of her emotions bubbled to the surface and she couldn't fight the tears anymore.

"What are you doing there?" he questioned, not realising why Jess was so emotional.

"I came to grab some of my old pictures that I left behind when I moved out, but Spencer waltzed in with some guy, who is apparently called David and although he seems very nice, I'm not too sure I like him. But you know everyone deserves a chance and all. Anyway he left me and Spencer alone and Spencer assured me that nothing was going on between them even though I knew otherwise, so I threatened to tell someone and he just locked me in the closet and now I can't get out. Please help me Nick I'm scared and don't know what to do"

"Jess slow down" She had relayed all the information so quickly that Nick just felt like he had been thrown a pile of issues to sort through. However he knew instantly that she was in trouble and before she had even finished speaking Nick had picked up his keys and coat and made his way to the car.

"I'll be there as quickly as I can Jess, you will be ok, just keep calm and I will come and help you I promise"

Jess slowly moved the phone away from her ear as she realised that he had clearly hung up. Despite the state she was in, she managed a small smile. He was the only person she truly cared about and he was going to be her knight in shining armour coming to her rescue. Did he care about her as well? Jess still had hope. She knew it was time that Nick knew how she felt. Neither of them could deny their feelings for each other anymore.


End file.
